The present invention relates generally to coupling devices used by heavy equipment to facilitate selective, secure, and convenient attachment of various implements to the equipment as required to perform certain operations. More particularly, the present invention relates to a quick coupler for the boom and boom cylinders of an excavator that facilitates selective and convenient connection of the boom and boom cylinders to the excavator body and disconnection of same as required for transport of the excavator.
Excavators are well known and widely used in various industries. Typically, excavators include a boom extending from a body of the excavator to an outwardly and upwardly extending distal end, at which end an arm is attached. The arm pivots relative to the boom, and the distal end of the arm is adapted for operative securement of an implement such as a shovel or bucket for removing and depositing earth or other material. Other industries, such as the material handling or demolition industries, employ shears, grapples, magnets, and other implements at the distal end of the arm, and it is not intended that the term xe2x80x9cexcavatorxe2x80x9d as used herein be limited to an particular type of implement. Regardless of the type of implement, it will be understood by those of ordinary skill in the art that an excavator employs fluid cylinders and the like for raising and lowering the boom, the arm, for moving the implement relative to the arm, and for operating any mechanisms of the implement, itself.
For purposes of transporting excavators over-the-road on a trailer or the like, it is often necessary to disconnect the boom from the excavator body for separate transport. Heretofore, excavator booms have been attached to the excavator body using a xe2x80x9cpin-onxe2x80x9d arrangement wherein pins are inserted through aligned apertures formed in the base and boom. Similarly, the boom cylinders, typically two, are pivotally connected to both the boom and the excavator body using pin-on connections. Consequently, boom and boom cylinder removal and replacement has been found to be difficult and time consuming.
To minimize looseness or xe2x80x9cplayxe2x80x9d in these boom and boom cylinder connections, the pins are typically tightly received in the aligned apertures of the boom/body or boom/cylinders. This, then, requires that a hammer or other tool be used to insert and remove the pin. Surrounding structure of the excavator, such as the operator""s cab, can restrict freedom of movement and prevent effective use of a hammer or other tools are required in the boom removal/replacement operation. Also, even the operation of aligning the relevant apertures for pin insertion can be time consuming. In general, boom and boom cylinder removal and reconnection has been found to be time consuming, inefficient, and a source of machine down-time that leads to increased expense.
In light of the foregoing, a need has been identified for a boom and boom cylinder quick coupler mechanism for an excavator that facilitates boom and boom cylinder removal and replacement. There has been found a need for such a quick coupler that securely interconnects a boom to an excavator body and that securely interconnects boom cylinders to the boom, while at the same time allowing the boom to be selectively disconnected from the body, and the boom cylinders to be selectively disconnected from the boom, in a convenient manner without undue effort.
In accordance with the present invention, a new and improved boom and boom cylinder quick coupler is provided.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, a quick coupler base is adapted for connection to an excavator body. The coupler base includes first and second sidewalls projecting upwardly from the excavator body. First and second boom attachment pins extend between and interconnect the first and second sidewalls. The first and second attachment pins are arranged parallel and spaced-apart, and are adapted for selective receipt in first and second pin-receiving regions of an associated boom quick coupler, respectively.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a boom quick coupler includes a body having at least one aperture therein. The quick coupler is adapted for pivotable interconnection with the proximal end of an associated excavator boom by alignment of the at least one aperture with an aperture of the associated boom. A pin is inserted through the at least one aperture of the coupler body and an aperture in the associated boom to effect pivotable interconnection of the associated boom and coupler body. The coupler body includes first and second pin-receiving regions or hooks that are respectively adapted to receive first and second quick coupler pins of an associated coupler base. Preferably the first and second pin-receiving regions are arranged relative to each other so that the first pin of the base must be received in the first pin-receiving region prior to the second pin of the base being received in the second pin-receiving region to effect proper connection of the coupler to the base. A lock mechanism is connected to the coupler body and includes at least one lock member that is selectively movable between a first or retracted position and a second or extended position. In the second, extended position, the lock member projects outwardly from the coupler body into or adjacent the second pin-receiving region and blocks removal of the second attachment pin from the second pin-receiving region.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a boom cylinder quick coupler comprises a body having an aperture therein. The quick coupler body is adapted for pivotable interconnection with an end of an associated fluid cylinder by alignment of the aperture of the coupler body with an aperture of the associated cylinder. A pin is inserted through the aligned apertures of the coupler body and associated fluid cylinder to effect pivotable interconnection of the associated cylinder and coupler body. The coupler body includes first and second pin-receiving regions or hooks defined therein and adapted for receipt of associated first and second boom attachment pins projecting outwardly from a lateral side surface of an associated boom, respectively. Preferably, the first and second pin receiving regions are arranged relative to each other so that the first pin must be inserted into the first pin-receiving region before the second pin is inserted into the second pin-receiving region to effect proper interconnection of the coupler body and the associated boom. A lock mechanism is connected to the coupler body and includes at least one lock member that is selectively movable between a first, retracted position and a second, extended position. In the extended position, the lock member projects outwardly from the coupler body adjacent or into the second pin-receiving region and blocks removal of the second associated attachment pin from the second pin-receiving region. Preferably, the coupler body comprises like first and second coupler body portions usable to connect the associated boom to first and second fluid cylinders. In such case, the first and second portions are mirror images of one another and the first and second boom attachment pins project from opposite lateral sides of the associated boom. The first and second coupler body portions are interconnected by a cross-member so that a channel is defined therebetween. The channel is adapted for receipt of the associated boom so that the first and second coupler body portions lie adjacent the first and second opposite lateral sides of the boom and are positioned for connection with the first and second attachment pins.
One advantage of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved boom and boom cylinder quick coupler.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a boom and boom cylinder quick coupler for an excavator that facilitates convenient boom removal and replacement as desired.
A further advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a boom and boom cylinder quick coupler for an excavator that allows for selective boom connection and disconnection without requiring use of tools.
Still another advantage of the present invention is found in the provision of a boom and boom cylinder quick coupler for connecting a boom to an associated excavator body wherein little or no space is required adjacent the boom to facilitate boom removal and replacement.
A further advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a boom and boom cylinder quick coupler for an excavator that increases excavator efficiency by reducing the time required for boom and boom cylinder connection/disconnection.
Still other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art to which the invention pertains upon reading and understanding the following specification.